User talk:MermaidGal549
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nightmare page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 00:52, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Images Your images were taken down because the wiki can't use them (as well, you hadn't claimed them as user images, so I didn't assume you uploaded them for that reason). The quality of those images is bad, and they were made by someone I'm fairly certain is not you. We have a link to the original images on the Dolls/2013 page, which will do until the digital stockphotos are released. I know you tried to help, so sorry if this is unpleasant, but image management has to be strict so the wiki can keep up to quality. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:03, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Questions #When I posted it, it must ave been shortly after wave update news (which I can't retrieve at the moment). I don't know how fast main waves change, but I'd guess a July release like Venus and Robecca last year would not be unrealistic. I will look up the details when I have more time. #As for your questions: "Money. No. What about them? Yes, but only because pretty much ever franchise eventually does, not because it would be EAH's fault." I suggest you read up first on what is already discussed here and here. If any questions remain, do come back to ask them. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:51, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Images Blurry pics only sometimes is better than no pics. But either way, no pics is better than stolen pics that will have Mattel on our hide for infringing on their property (What do you think "Not to be copied or disclosed" means?). Most on this wiki have known about 13W Abbey for a month or so, but we don't upload that pic because it's stolen and Mattel did not intend for the public to see it already. We don't upload stolen pics here. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :I understand. Most simply, avoid it if it is not a clean stockphoto. Those are always okay. The rest rarely so. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:41, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Question time :I have had a busy week in which I've had to sacrifice a lot of activities. Basically, get papers done from 5:00 to 7:00, get to the lab at 8:45, work nonstop 'til 17:00, then come home at 18:00 and try not to fall asleep before getting a shower. :It would've helped if you'd repeated your question, but I take it it is the Toralei Stripe one? I can still find several pieces confirming the doll will be re-released in 2013, but I can't find a date. July's/next wave won't have her (though it'll have Holt Hyde if you're interested). Maybe August/September then? I can't find confirmation, as I said, but I doubt it'll be an end year release. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:15, June 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Chill; you wondered if I was busy, and I answered I was. You don't need to apologize. I understand your confusion, but the thing is that all those other questions I could answer easily and yours not so much. ::I've looked around the internet. I know this is 'knowledge' I obtained from a reliable resource (don't know which one) on MHD, but for the love of me I can't retrieve the exact post to check what was said. The other sources I mentioned are primarily eBay pre-order listings that seemed to be reliable as they also arranged preorders for Holt, who definitely is coming back to stores (proof). But reading further it seems those listings are not trustworthy after all. ::It is possible that I have been wrong and I apologize deeply for any inconvenience this may have caused you. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::More like the other way around. Holt will be re-released very soon, but I can't find confirmation that such is the case for Toralei (though that doesn't mean she won't be). Parrotbeak (talk) 18:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) EAH You don't get to decide who is a "true" MH fan and who is not and your femmephobia can take a hike as well. I'll leave you with a warning this time, But I recoomend you read the rule page: "Do not post hate or non-constructive negativity towards any of the competitor franchises of Monster High or Ever After High." Parrotbeak (talk) 12:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :There's a difference between having an opinion and being an ass about it. If you don't like EAH, that's fine. But you don't get to call people who do untrue MH fans. You don't get to insult people for liking pink and glitter. You don't get to pretend that Bratz, Barbie, and EAH are interchangeable. You don't get to hide your insidious words behind a faux pas like "it's just my opinion" - Because you wouldn't want me to pull that one on you either. You can remake the blog with the general idea, but only if you actually make it about an exchange of ideas and not about shoving your opinion down people's throats before any discussion can occur. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:53, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::As much as your immaturity is grating and, given your age, you are technically here illegally, I'm not seeing any reason to ban you as is. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:24, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::You're not allowed on any Wikia at all until you are 13. Though you aren't the only one by far who ignores the rule. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:28, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Screenshot Because that screenshot (better timed) already exists on the wiki. It's on Nefera's page. You can post in on the other pages if you want. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :I said the image was on Nefera's page, so you can search for it there in the webisode gallery and c+p the file's name to the other pages. :Alternatively, most screenshots end up in various categories. Considering it is an image from Volume 2 and of Nefera, Toralei, Purrsephone, and Meowlody, you can find it in Category:Volume 2 images, Category:Nefera de Nile webisode images, Category:Toralei Stripe webisode images, Category:Purrsephone webisode images, and in Category:Meowlody webisode images. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:34, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Categories It would be very much appreciated if you made sure what categories are for before adding them to any page. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:04, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, "what do I mean". The fact you have to ask that shows you are not knowledgeable enough about the category system on here to add categories. Kindly cease adding them. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:09, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I have some time to handle this friendlier than I just did and I apologize for the harshness of it. The thing is that categories have purposes and that they are named for those purposes. It is possilbe that a name can be interpreted for more purposes, but that does not make them suitable for those purposes. Image categories are meant for image files only, so to have a system to keep track of them with. They are not meant to keep track of every page that has such an image on them (which I can't even think a purpose of for). The doll image categories have their purpose explicitly written on the page, so even if just looking at what the category is about would not be enough, those categories have clear instructions. Which is why it baffles me you added them to pages. The first rule of Category use on this wiki is "Don't touch if you don't understand.". I ask you to adhere to this. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:53, June 25, 2013 (UTC)